mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Bennett
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Victor's history. Victor Bennett is a mortal and the ex-husband of Patty Halliwell. He is the father of the Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. He is also the father of Alexander Harris. After their divorce and Patty's death, Victor left his daughters to be raised by their grandmother after constantly fighting with her about how to raise the girls. Victor reappeared in his daughters' lives after they became witches and restored the relationship with his daughters. History Early Life Victor was born into the Bennett family, and may have had a "manic" sister, an alcoholic niece or nephew and an aunt named Sylvia. According to the family tree his birthday is actually February 16, 1949. It was said by Melinda Warren in WWTW that Victor had magical ancestors. Marriage to Patty Halliwell Victor Bennett married Patty Halliwell sometime before Prue was born in 1970. Patty's mother, Penny, was not pleased that her daughter had married a mortal. She had low expectations for men, especially mortal men. Sometime between Prue and Piper's births, Victor found out that his wife and mother-in-law were witches--and his daughters were witches as well. Victor attempted to adjust to his wife's Wiccan life with little success. He and Patty fought constantly over how to handle their daughters' magical heritage. Victor thought that magic was dangerous, and would hurt his girls. He wanted to raise them as normal girls, while Patty (with Penny's support) wanted to raise them as witches. It didn't help that he and Penny sparred constantly in a Bewitched-style, Darrin Stephens-Endora type relationship. Sometime after Piper was born, Patty started spending more time with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Victor was increasingly frustrated with Sam's growing involvement in their lives and with magic in general, and left the family for a brief time in 1975. However, he returned after finding out Patty had given him a third daughter, Phoebe. When Prue was six, Victor rescued her from the Nothing found within the Ice Cream Truck used to capture demon children. According to Victor, while he managed to save Prue, Grams was horrified, believing that Victor only got lucky since he didn't have powers. Shortly afterward, Victor found out Patty and Sam were having an affair (whether or not it was a physical one was left ambiguous), and the two divorced sometime in 1977. Unknown to Victor, Patty was pregnant with a daughter by Sam, Paige Matthews. However, Patty and Victor did have an brief encounter that resulted in the conceiving of another child, a son, Alexander Harris. Though a demon stole him at birth and placed him on the Hellmouth. Victor was still around for his girls after Patty's death in February 1978. However, unable to deal with Penny's overbearing nature, he left for good after a demon attacked on the night of Piper's fifth birthday. Prue and Phoebe were seven and three at the time, respectively. After Victor left, Grams warned the girls that he was a threat to them. Reappearance His daughters didn't hear from him again for twenty years. Victor suddenly appeared in San Francisco in 1998, not long after the girls' powers were unbound. Prue was suspicious of him, but Piper and Phoebe were more open to seeing him, as they had scarcely any memory of him. However, they grew suspicious of him after Victor admitted he wanted to take the Book of Shadows from the girls in order to protect them. When he persisted, Prue made her feelings clear on the situation by using her telekinesis to violently fling him across the room. It turned out that a trio of shapeshifters were using him to get the Book. By betting his own life to protect the girls, he finally re-earns their trust, including Prue's. However he leaves the sisters without a proper goodbye, instead leaving a home movie from the 70's of the girls on Christmas morning, on the Manor doorstep. Victor wasn't heard from again for three years. Piper tried to keep in touch by sending him birthday cards, but only reluctantly because he never sent them one. Redeeming Himself Unknown to her sisters, Phoebe began keeping in touch with their father through instant messages and e-mails. However, Victor doesn't appear again until 2001, when he comes to San Francisco for a job interview. While in town, he assists the sisters in helping to capture the demon children and bring them to the Ice Cream Man's truck. By saving Prue from the Nothing once again, Victor finally proves himself to Prue, and he and all of his daughters leave on good terms. Victor, finally regaining his place in his daughters' life returns to meet Piper's fiancee Leo Wyatt while also to ask for Phoebe's magical assistance when he attempts to put stock into a ghost town. Victor has an immediate distrust of Leo once he found out he was a Whitelighter, as he believes that Patty's affair with Sam was one of the contributing factors to the end of their marriage. He is especially skeptical when Leo tells him Piper has a "higher calling"--it was the same line Sam used on Patty. Once Leo explains to Victor that despite what happened to Piper's parents, he is still marrying Piper no matter what, Victor seems to warm up to him, and is a witness to Piper's marriage to him. Victor also was shocked when Patty was temporarily brought back from the dead, however, they were able to come together to motivate Piper into going through with her wedding. Oldest Daughter's Death After his oldest daughter Prue dies, a visibly saddened Victor returns to help put her to rest. Victor is outraged when arguing about the police case involving the demon who attacked her occurs at her wake. Months later, Victor gives Phoebe away at her wedding to Cole Turner. Victor seems to accept his girls' newly found sister, Paige. Second Marriage and the Birth of First Grandchild Sometime in 2002, Victor goes on a singles' cruise to Mexico, where he meets Doris, a demon in disguise. While it is not known for sure whether he was under the influence of a spell or not, Victor and Doris quickly fell in love and married. When he brought her home to meet his daughters, Doris showed her true colors and stabbed Victor in the abdomen, nearly killing him, before attempting to steal Piper's baby. She is eventually vanquished. Victor proves vital in this: despite being seriously wounded, he manages to climb down the stairs, pull Doris' partner away from an in-labor Piper, and throw him over the railing, saving Piper and allowing the girls to vanquish him and Doris. Afterwards, Victor witnesses his first grandchild, Wyatt, come into the world. Meeting his Second Grandchild When Chris Halliwell comes to the present from the future to save his brother Wyatt from becoming evil, Piper calls on her father to help understand why he is so distant towards her. To Victor's surprise, Chris is excited to see him; according to his grandson, they have a very close relationship in the future, and were drawn closer after Piper's death when Chris was only fourteen. Victor advises Chris to try and get close to his mother because he couldn't during his life, and tells him that he possibly already changed his bleak future by coming to the past. Additionally, Chris tips Victor to stop smoking cigars, telling him it will have a big impact on his health in the future and Victor does so immediately. Finally Getting a Chance to Parent After baby Chris is born, Wyatt expresses some jealousy towards him, using his powers to orb him away; one time, he orbed him right to Victor, who brought baby Chris home. From there, Victor gets involved with the problems surrounding Chris' Wiccaning and Wyatt and Chris' sibling rivalry. When a temporarily resurrected Penny casts a spell that accidentally transfers Wyatt and Chris' rivalry into the sisters, they are turned back into their adolescent selves. Victor and Penny bicker about the best way to handle the situation and eventually summon Patty to work out their issues. Patty sides with Victor, causing Penny to leave. Patty and Victor ruminate on what kind of parents they would have been had they stayed married, and Patty lived to see the girls as teenagers. When the sisters prepare to fight the demon Zankou, they leave Wyatt, Chris, and the deeds to the manor and Piper's nightclub P3 with Victor, making him their official guardian in case they do not survive. After the Charmed Ones are assumed dead by both the magical and mortal communities (even though they faked their deaths), Victor still maintains his role as the boys' guardian, even after the Elders try to talk him into giving the boys to them. The sisters use their powers to glamour into Victor's nieces. When the Charmed Ones come out of hiding and reveal that they are, in fact, still alive, the charade ends. Before the sisters' last Ultimate Battle that kills Paige and Phoebe, Piper leaves her sons with Victor to protect them. Wyatt is taken by the demon Dumain in order for antagonists, Billie and Christy to have enough power to summon the Hollow. Victor finds out that baby Chris has received his powers and encourages him to use them to orb Wyatt back, successfully. When Piper and Leo go back in time with Coop's Ring to bring Paige and Phoebe back to life, they meet a younger Victor and Patty in the 1970's, on the day that they conceive Phoebe. When they bring the Patty from the past to the future, she meets an older Victor, who tells her that they divorced. Afterward, she stays with him to catch up. Victor also informs Patty of Prue's unfortunate fate and the two part on good terms. Finding Out About His Son In WWTW, it was revealed that Patty and Victor had a brief affair that resulted in a son that was born at the same time as Paige. However, a demon kidnapped the baby and used memory dust to erase Patty's, Penny's, and Sam's memories of the child. The demon took the baby to the Hellmouth and allowed him to assume the identity of Alexander Harris. When Carl Grimes, Victor's nephew, comes to San Francisco to talk to the sisters about Xander; he has Paige orb Victor to the manor so he could be informed of not only of who he is but also of his long-lost son. Carl also tells Victor that Prue was back as his Whitelighter and that she had raised him since his mother died. Hearing all of the information from Carl, Victor almost has a heart attack; but its prevented due to Carl being able to heal Victor. Standing Up While waiting at the manor with the family for Carl's return with Xander and the latter's family, Victor finally takes a stand and decides that he will try and protect his family from harm..even if he loses his life in the process. He tells his daughters and their spouses that he is tired of standing back and being afraid, that it was time to support Carl in the fight to save the world and help as much as they can. Professional Life * Businessman: Victor's actual job is left ambiguous, though whatever it is, it has allowed him to move back to San Francisco, giving him the chance to be near his daughters and grandchildren. Trivia * Victor was originally portrayed by Anthony Denison in season 1 of Charmed. Denison was not asked to return when producers found him more fitted as a love interest for Shannen Doherty's character, Prue Halliwell. The character of Victor was recast for season 3. * Victor was initially named Victor Halliwell, however, we later learned that Penny's last name was Halliwell, which she took from her husband, Allen. Therefore, his last name was changed to Jones, but was finally settled on Bennett. His name was once misspelled as Bennet. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Charmed Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males Category:Good Beings